Enter Into My Mind
by Lennee
Summary: The Yamanaka family has created a seemingly useless jutsu that allows the user to enter, but not control, someone else’s mind. Ino decides to “investigate” the way 11 lucky people think. Pairings: ShikaIno, NejiTen and KibaHina. COMPLETED! Preview of...
1. I am the Number 1 Ninja

**Enter Into My Mind**

**Summary:** The Yamanaka family has created a seemingly useless jutsu that allows the user to enter, but not control, someone else's mind. Ino decides to "investigate" the way 11 lucky people think. Pairings: ShikaIno, hints of SasuSaku, NejiTen, and KibaHina.

**Dedicated to**: Link and Luigi, you guys are the coolest.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (There, I said it, **sniffle**)

**Bold: Ino's thoughts** Italics and Bold: The thoughts of whomever's mind she's in

* * *

**Chapter One: I am the #1 Ninja**

The streets of Konoha were bustling. Housewives were hurrying around with shopping bags and toddlers hanging onto their arms. Shopkeepers were yelling out their wares and calling insults to their competitors.

One person, however, was walking around slowly and lazily. Yamanaka Ino was bored. Her shift at the flower shop was over and Asuma-sensei had canceled training for the day. She could stalk Sasuke, but at the moment, her radar couldn't pick him up. She had nothing to do but laze around until her parents called her home for dinner. She felt like Shikamaru. Maybe she should go stare at the clouds.

Slowly, she walked out of the main area of town, into a more secluded area, where indeed, good cloud-watching areas existed. There, she saw the love of her life, Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting on a large rock, eating animal crackers. Apparently, he had not sensed her yet, as he did not get up and run away. He seemed to be preoccupied with something as he talked to himself.

Ino decided that this would be a good time to try out her new jutsu. Sneaking up behind him, she whispered, "Shinwanshin no jutsu". Immediately, she felt her body go slack as she entered Sasuke's mind.

* * *

It was dark… and scary. Ino shivered as a cold wind blew across her body. There was only one source of light. She walked towards it and lo and behold, Sasuke was sitting on a chair. He was repeating something over and over again.

"_**I am the number one ninja." **_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

"_**I am the number one ninja."**_

Then,

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

"_**I must avenge my family."**_

At this point, Ino was a little bored. "**Is this what he thinks of the entire day? What happened to saying "I love Ino" repetitively?" **

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

"_**I must kill Itachi."**_

Ino was drawing hearts in the air when Sasuke finally stopped.

"**_Ok, I repeated all of my dreams, or rather "ambitions","_** Sasuke chuckled, **_"I remember that, that was a good one, I made a good impression."_**

Ino was flabbergasted. **Did Sasuke just chuckle?**

"Now, I have to go meet my team at the bridge. I'll be first to arrive. Then, Sakura-chan will come. She'll say, "Hi Sasuke-kun." I'll look away. Oh yes, I'm the man, like my dad used to say, "A woman is attracted to a man who doesn't know that she exists." OH DAD! I MISS YOU AND MA SO MUCH!"

Ino's mouth dropped a few inches further. **Did Sasuke say Sakura-chan and was he crying?**

Sasuke sniffed and began again,

"Ok, then, Naruto will come, he'll say, "Hi Sakura-chan" and then he'll say, "Sasuke bastard." I'll look at him and say, "You're late." No, that sounds like I was waiting for him to come. How about, "Late as always, dobe." Yeah, that's intimidating but vague. Battle plans ready, here we go now, ONWARD!"

Ino had heard enough. She left Sasuke's mind just as he was nearing the bridge.

* * *

She returned to her own body, to find her mother and father crying over her motionless form and medical-nins checking her pulse. She opened her eyes and said, "I'm OK, mom. You're embarrassing me." Slowly she got up, and walked away in a sudden bright burst of sunshine, never to be seen again.

Next Chapter: … … I like bugs

A/N How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	2. I like bugs

Chapter 2: … … I like bugs

* * *

Aburame Shino belongs, obviously, to the Aburame clan. They like bugs… to the point that it's almost an obsession. The heroine of our story, Yamanaka Ino, is about to see first-hand, how obsessive this obsession is. 

Last time, on Enter Into My Mind, Yamanaka Ino had just walked into a burst of sunshine and will never be seen again. That was an overstatement, but alas, the fans will not see her till 12 hours later. Now, approximately 12 hours later, Yamanaka Ino has walked back through the burst of sunshine.

Ino was once again bored. No one showed up for training. Shikamaru and Chouji were playing shouji and Asuma-sensei was sleeping off the effects of a hangover that he received from yesterday's "excursions" with his fellow male jounins.

So, anyways, Ino was bored. She really didn't feel like stalking Sasuke. Yesterday had shaken her up. **It's nothing,** she told herself, **just a little out of character, but it really doesn't mean Sasuke is ALWAYS like this. **She continued to comfort herself as she walked along, not noticing where she was going. Until, she ran smack into a large… something. It wriggled.

"EWWWWWWWW, GROSS," said Ino's girly side. "Oh my gosh, where's my shuriken," said Ino's ninja side. As it happened, the thing wriggled again. It writhed and twisted and finally, it blew up. It turned out to be millions of bugs, jam-packed into one large bag.

Ino ran around crazily like a savage, trying to avoid bugs and not ruin her hair. In the end, she ended up hiding behind a tree. There, she watched as Aburame Shino came. He GASPED. "MY COLLECTION, MY BEAUTIFUL COLLECTION. OH WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A THING?" He snatched up the bag and began grabbing random bugs and putting them in the bag.

It was then, that Ino got a splendid idea. Why didn't she transfer herself into Shino's mind? There would be no bugs there, and she would have something to gossip with the other girls.

"Shinwanshin no jutsu," she cried.

* * *

She found herself in a dark room, darker even, than Sasuke's. All she could here was Shino's voice. 

"**_Nasaki, where are you? My poor bugs, I was so close to getting every species too. Imoto, there you are, that was very naughty of you to run away. Ok, head count, Akahito, Aki, Akihiko, Akihiro, Akihisa, Akihito, Akikazu, Akinari, Akinori, Akio? Where's Akio? There you are. Akira, Amane, Anzai, Arata, Arinori, Aritomo,_ _Ashihei, Atasuke, Atshushi, Atsumichi, Atsumori, Atsutane, and Azumamaro. That's all the A's. _**

Ino had no idea how he could remember all these names.

"_**Baiko, Bairei, Bakin, Basho, Benjiro, Benkei, Bokkai, Buncho, Bunjiro, Bunrakuken, Bunzo, and Bussho. That's all the B's"**_

It was then, that Ino noticed the scurrying sounds around her. She froze. GIANT MAN-EATING BUGS HAD SURROUNDED HER AND WERE ABOUT TO EAT HER. No, that's not what happened. The same bugs that Shino used in battle seemed to inhabit Shino's mind as well.

"_**AH, my lovely chakra bugs. Did you find out who opened my top-secret bag? The annoying girl with the long blonde hair, who's in love with Sasuke but will never get him? Oh, you mean Ino. That Ino, what does she have against me? When I see her again, I'll scare her a little with my collection. She should see the consequences of what she has done. Very good, my beauties, you may leave now." **_

"**_Ok, back to head count._ _Chikafusa, Chikao, Chojiro, Chomei, Chuichi…"_**

Ino decided that it would be best for her to just leave now. It wasn't safe in Shino's mind, with all the bugs and Shino wanting to "scare her a little." She released the jutsu and felt herself returning to her body.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes to see, once again, medical-nins crowded around her. They looked disgruntled, but Ino had no idea why. Upon seeing her eyes open, the medical-nins began packing their instruments into their bags. "Well, Mrs. Yamanaka. That's the second time you apparently came back from the dead. No more tricks, ok?" said the medical-nin with a mask on, "If it weren't for Mr. Aburame here, we would never had found you. Hiding in a tree and all." 

As they walked away, Ino heard them mutter, "Kids these days."

At this point, reality hit Ino harder then a sledgehammer. Literally. A large bug hit Ino smack on the face. She wrenched it off and, shrieking, she ran down the hill. Shino stood watching her leave, a maniacal grin on his face. "We'll meet again, Yamanaka, and you will regret the day that you ran into my collection." At that, Shino vanished in a flurry of black bug bodies.

Next Chapter: YOSH! The power of youth!

A/N How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	3. Yosh, The Power of Youth

**Chapter 3: Yosh, the Power of Youth**

Rock Lee is nothing special to look at. With HUGE eyebrows, BOTTOM eyelashes, BOWLCUT hairstyle, and a FREAKY sense of clothes, he probably won't make it into a career as a model. However, it's what's inside that counts…right?

Ino was scared. She had spent the rest of the day piling lotion and moisturizer on her face to get rid of "bug cooties". She was convinced that the fact that a bug landed on her face meant that her beauty was scarred for life.

She was just going to cash register to buy some Olay Daily Moisturizer for Dry Skin, when she bumped into someone near the hair gel display. Rock Lee was muttering to himself, "Should I get the Alberto VO5 or the Aussie Mega Styling Gel. The Aussie kept my hair in the same place for a week, but the Alberto gives it a glossy shine. YOSH, I'LL GET THE ALBERTO, FOR WHAT IS TIME OVER BEAUTY?"

Ino followed him to the register and, after paying for the moisturizer; she followed him to a rock on which a mirror was placed. He continues to mutter to himself. Ino couldn't exactly get right behind like she did in the store, so she used her, now, favorite attack, "Shinwanshin no jutsu"

* * *

The inside of Lee's head was stuffy. The smell of incense made her sneeze over and over again before she walked towards the figure in front of an altar. The figure was bowing before a picture frame. Ino walked closer, and saw…

A picture of Gai-sensei, complete with MONSTER eyebrows, EXTREME bowl cut, and IN HIS "SEXY" POSE. Ino shuddered and was about to leave, when she heard the figure begin to speak.

"_**Gai-sensei, I have committed a sin today. I was once again beaten by Neji. That's not the worst, I BOUGHT THE MORE EXPENSIVE OF TWO HAIR GELS. I'm so sorry, I try to naturally keep my hair in the same beautiful position as yours, but IT JUST WON'T STAY." **_

Ino was curious, **"Was Lee's hair not naturally in bowl cut form? Was there actually a chance for him?"**

"**_LOOK AT ME, I'M SO UGLY!" _**At this, he whipped off his hood and exposed his hair.

Ino GASPED. Lee's hair was a work of art, glossy and smooth. He had long bangs covering his eyes and hair sticking up at the sides and the back in true model format. It was splendid, a better hairstyle than Sasuke's. If he would just go through plastic surgery, then Ino might find it within her to switch her loves of her life.

Lee continued to sob broken-heartedly.

**_"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS NOT HELPING ME!!! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY DOES IT CHOOSE BETWEEN US? CAN IT NOT GIVE THE BLESSING OF BEAUTIFUL HAIR TO BOTH OF US?"_** Lee paused, and then began again, **_"YOU SAY FOR ME TO TRY HARDER? I AM, I AM. I EVEN INVENTED A LIST OF PUNISHMENTS FOR MYSELF IF MY HAIR DOESN'T COOPERATE. IT'S NOT WORKING."_**

Ino looked curiously at the picture frame. It didn't seem to be talking to Lee.

Ino also noticed a scroll underneath the altar. She crept closer and read, **"Lee's List of Punishments for the Incorporation of my hair? Is this the reason why Lee works so hard and so long everyday?"** Ino contemplated the idea of taking the scroll and rewriting it so that Lee would go through plastic surgery, change his clothes, and keep his natural hairstyle.

_**"I understand Gai-sensei. From this day on, I will work three times as hard. Maybe, then I will receive the blessing of beautiful hair. I WILL DO IT. THE POWER OF YOUTH IS WITH ME!!! CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGEEE"**_

Ino left Lee's brain in a hurry, he was currently running around, punching and kicking the air. She didn't want him to accidentally hit her.

* * *

Ino woke up to find Lee bending over her. His eyes lit up and filled with tears, "FINALLY, I HAVE AN ADMIRER. Did you stalk me all the way here? I'm so happy!"

Ino screamed and ran off. Lee looked after her with tears in his eyes, "No need to be shy, unknown girl. Though my heart has been taken by a beautiful pink-haired kunoichi, I still have enough love in my heart for you as well. Farewell… for now."

* * *

Next chapter: SHANNARO!!!

A/N How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	4. Shannaro!

**Chapter 4: Shannaro!**

Haruno Sakura. On the outside, her dainty and seemingly helpless form gets her many lovers. However, if those said lovers saw what was going on inside, would they continue to protect and cherish her?

Ino was doubly scared. She was hiding behind a rock with a mountain behind her, her paranoid eyes looking around for any signs of Shino or Lee. All she had with her was her Olay Daily Moisturizer for Dry Skin. At the slightest noise, she would whip around and point the opening of the bottle in the direction of the sound. Most of the time, it turned out to be a curious animal that was not used to such a strange creature.

However, on one occurrence, she found herself pointing the "gun" at the back of another human, one with pink hair and a red dress. Sakura bent down, and began sifting through the sand and rocks on the ground. Ino was still facing her back and she found herself in a wonderful position to use her favorite attack on her rival.

Before she could execute it, Sakura abruptly stood up. At the same time, a door opened to show a passage into the rock face. Sakura walked though. "Shinwanshin no jutsu," Ino cried, and just managed to get her spirit into the mountain before the door closed on her.

* * *

Sakura's mind was HUGE. Ino gazed up at the ceiling, which seemed to be a few miles away. Ino snickered, **"I guess this is why Sakura's forehead is so big."**

Ino crept along the side of the cavern. She could here breathing, but it seemed to come from way up high. She rested on a large rock as she looked up for any signs of Sakura.

The sight that she saw made her heart stand still. She was sitting on a toe, not a large rock and the toe belonged to a huge being… GIANT SAKURA!!!!

Ino remembered a past experience with the giant girl. She knew she was safe, because Shinwanshin no jutsu didn't allow the user's presence be known. However, that didn't stop her knees from shaking and sweat run down her face.

**_"Shannaro, I can't believe that beep Naruto was so rude to Sasuke-kun. As if Naruto can compare at all to the great Uchiha." _**Sakura smashed one gigantic fist into one gigantic palm and a stream of words that must not be repeated came out of her mouth.

Ino was flabbergasted. **"The dainty and lovely Sakura was cursing?" **Ino would go so far to say that even she thought her rival to be much more refined and sophisticated than herself. She would never have expected such, such coarse language to come out of her mouth.

Ino longed to get back to her own body. She couldn't wait to spread the rumor. Maybe Sasuke-kun would finally realize that she, Ino, was the best for him.

Sakura continued to spew out curses to various people that she apparently hated. Ino heard her own name once or twice. Finally, Sakura stopped. Ino looked up from where she was mentally recording all the insults that she heard.

Inner Sakura was smoothing out her hair and putting her prettiest smile on.

**_"Ok, that felt good. Now I'm ready to once again meet my team and show them how sophisticated and refined I am. What a great idea it was to find this little hideout. I got out a week's worth of aggravation." _**

Ino left Sakura's body when Sakura opened the rock face and stepped out.

* * *

Ino woke up and saw Sakura's face peering down at her, a bright sunny smile on her face. "Oh, Ino, I didn't even notice you were here. You look so sick, let me help you up and take you to the hospital."

Sakura didn't notice the pain and anguish on Ino's face, as she was gently pulled up. Sakura slung Ino's arm around her shoulder and supported her weight as they slowly tottered towards the hospital. Alas, no one but Ino would ever know about Inner Sakura. No one would believe her.

Ino was helplessly supported to the hospital. As she lay on the bed, she saw the faces of Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, and the medical-nin with a mask on peering at her through the hospital window. Sakura was sitting next to her, smiling and humming as she arranged flowers in a vase.

Ino screamed, but her voice was cut off by maniacal laughter. Be silent Ino.

* * *

Next chapter: Sensitivity

A/N How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	5. Sensitivity

**Chapter 5: Sensitivity**

**Hello chaps and chapesses. Unfortunately, this will be the last update until next Monday, for I, P. Mage, am going skiing in the mountains. However, do expect an update from then on.

* * *

**

Inuzuka Kiba may be considered brash, loud, and over exuberant. However, inside, he has a very kind loving soul, if you can believe it. He has a soft spot for his wonderful dog and a certain white-eyed girl. Yamanaka Ino will learn just how sensitive the "canine-boy" is.

Ino wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't paranoid and she wasn't lying half-dead on a hospital bed. She was quite fine. It may be said that the number of times that her mind has received a large shock has canceled the fear out. She was now strolling along with not a care in the world. Why would she need to care? She only had about fifty shuriken and fifty kunai, not to mention her Olay Daily Moisturizer for Dry Skin. She was beginning to resemble Tenten.

Asuma-sensei had given her the day off, on account of the fact that she had fainted four times in three days. It may also be that she had been carried to the hospital and had medical-nins sent after her for apparent death. Either way, Ino felt like she was flying (the anti-pain shots helped). She was ready for some more mind entering.

Her first candidate was Sasuke. He was once again at the same spot that she saw him before, eating a Rice Crispy, and talking to himself. Ino remembered the last time that she entered his mind, and shuddered. She bypassed him for now.

She walked to the park, where she heard a loud bark and then a shout, "GO GO GO AKAMARU. GO GET THE FRISBI, GOOD DOG, GO GO GO!!" It was then, that a Frisbee came out of nowhere and smacked Ino on the face. A small white dog jumped after it, grabbed the Frisbee, and ran away. Quickly, Ino used her attack, "Shinwanshin no jutsu."

* * *

She found herself in a cavern. She immediately covered her ears, for all she heard was, **_"BARK, BARK, BARKITY BARK. BARK BARK BARK, BARKITY BARKITY BARK, BARK, BARK."_**

Ino ejected herself out of Akamaru's mind and immediately went into Kiba's.

* * *

_**"Akamaru, what's wrong, oh please, what's wrong Akamaru. Are you ok? You poor poor little doggie. Here let me give you a hug. What? You smelled Ino in your brain? Well, now that you mention it, I suddenly smelled Ino in my brain too."**_

Now Ino was petrified. Kiba felt her presence in his brain. She was about to make a quick retreat, when she heard Kiba speak again.

**_"It must be our imagination Akamaru. Ino's such a lowly character, how could we be smelling her?"_**

Ino pouted, **"I'm a lowly character? In your dreams, dog-boy"  
**

**_"She's not like Hinata. Oh Hinata, why do you love Naruto and not me? The only thing different about us is the hair color, and his weakness compared to my strength. WHY DOES YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE HIM?"_**

Ino would have squealed if it weren't for the fact that she was already scared about Kiba's sense of smell, let alone his sense of hearing. She finally had something that she could gossip about.

**_"She probably likes him cause he's "sensitive" on the outside sometimes. Well, I'm ALWAYS sensitive on the inside. HINATA!! COULD YOU JUST LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU LOOK AT THAT BASTARD NARUTO!"_**

Ino was getting quite entranced. If only others felt like this about her. She LOVED sensitive guys. Well, she loved guys with good looks better, but sensitive ones worked quite as well.

**_"I'll have to try harder. I must win her over by my buffness. I'll show Naruto that he can't cheat and win by "sensitivity"."_**

If Ino had any advice to give to Kiba, she would tell him that he should show his sensitivity to the world. Then, he would have girls flocking all over him. She should tell him that, the moment she left his body, which she did just then.

* * *

Ino woke up to find a wet tongue licking her face. Akamaru was doing the licking and Kiba was watching, "Hi Ino, what are you doing just lying around here. You shouldn't do that, it's bad for you. Are you all right? Wait no, I meant. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE INTRUDING ON THE SPOT THAT AKAMARU AND I PLAY FRISBI. GET OFF, SCAT." 

Ino scrambled up and "scatted". As she did, she called behind her, "You should show what's inside. Hinata will love it. I BELIEVE IN YOU."

Kiba looked at Akamaru, "Do you have ANY idea what she's talking about?"

Akamaru barked. "Yeah, what a weird, lowly character," said Kiba. At that, they both ran off into the sunset to play some more Frisbee.

* * *

Next chapter: Let's Go Eat Meat 

A/N How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	6. Let's Go Eat Meat!

**Chapter 6: Let's Go Eat Meat**

**Wassup, my home dogs. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. I did, I love skiing and I got a Gamecube and a new stereo. I know many reviewers commented on the length of my chapters, so I will try to make them longer. I don't think I've mentioned it before, but thank you for all the support that you give me in the continuation of the story.

* * *

**

Akimichi Chouji isn't the best ninja of them all. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, not the cosmos flower of the lot. There's only one thing that he is definitely the best at and that's… not going to get him the girls. He loves to eat. Whether it be asparagus, kiwi, bread, yogurt, cake, chips, or beef, he will eat it all.

Ino was currently in the hospital. She had her own little room in the rehabilitation ward. There were fresh flowers that Sakura left everyday. There was a card with a badly drawn picture of Ino stalking Lee that was donated by the Green Beast. Shino gave nothing, but he came over everyday to stare at her through the window. It was rather unnerving and Ino wondered where he got all the time.

The medical-nin with the mask came everyday to do the check-up. Ino secretly wondered if he was putting the blood pressure checking thing on a LITTLE too tight or if his light was supposed to poke the inside of her mouth REALLY hard when he told her to open up wide.

Ino wondered what was wrong with the world lately. It was so boring. Nothing happened at all and she wasn't able to use her favorite jutsu in a long time. Just as she was thinking this, an alarm sounded in the distance. Quickly, she got up and ran to the window, just in time to see Chouji being carted off to the emergency room. She ran to her bed, lay down, and said, "Shinwanshin no jutsu".

* * *

Her spirit chased Chouji's stretcher down the hall and finally found its mark.

Chouji's mind was warm and comfortable, so comfortable and warm that Ino was beginning to feel a little drowsy. Shaking off the feeling, she cautiously walked to the center, walking carefully over food packs that were lying here and there. Chouji himself was crouched in the center. As Ino walked closer, she could here him muttering.

**_"Yes, my Preeeeeccious, we won't let the nasty people take our food away will we? The nasty creatures wants to take away my precious, but we will not let the little nasties take it away will we. We will grow fat and plentiful with my precious."_**

Ino walked closer to see Chouji clutching a large bag. Suddenly, he stood up shakily and raised the bag into the air. **_"MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT. MY FOOD, MY PRECIOUS, WILL NOT BE TAKEN AWAY."_**

Then, Chouji sank to the ground, moaning and groaning. **_"They are taking my precious away, my precious, my… Where the heck am I? Am I in a hospital? What happened?"_**

"_**I had a strange dream. DID I GO AND EAT RAW MEAT AGAIN? I hate it when I do that. It's just that restaurant. The one where you go in a line and choose raw food that they'll cook for you right in front of your eyes. That raw meat looks too delicious to be RAW meat. I should sue the restaurant."**_

Ino snickered, **"Sue the restaurant for what, having raw meat that looks too appetizing?"**

Chouji obviously didn't hear her. **_"I'll go talk to Shikamaru, he'll find a way to close that restaurant down. However, do I REALLY want it closed down? The food's delicious, the service is great, and it's just that raw meat that always puts me down. Is raw meat that bad? All that happens is that I get hallucinations, accuse everybody of stealing my meat, and go crazy like a rabid dog. That's not TOO bad."_**

Ino put a mental note to herself, to never accompany Chouji to the restaurantwhere you go in a line and choose raw food that they'll cook for you right in front of your eyes. It was just way too dangerous. Maybe, Ino thought, **"What if I saw Sasuke go in with him, I could win his love by saving him from rabid Chouji."** Ino sighed, "**Sasuke would not thank me for saving him. Maybe if I follow them in and put my self "accidentally" into the face of danger, Sasuke will come and save me." **Ino thrust her fist into the air. **"YOSH, full-proof plan, but then, Sasuke would never be seen with someone like CHOUJI. He's way too cool for that."**

Ino sighed once again. Chouji was now engrossed in eating the many food packs in his mind. She wondered where he got them from, when Chouji spoke, **_"I only have seventy-nine left. That's enough for about three days. I'll have to visit the Mind Mart down in Water country sometime. I hate doing it though. It's so troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. I'll have to use the secret art of Ino's clan, "Shintenshin no jutsu" It's a good thing that my dad was friends with her dad, otherwise, we wouldn't get mind food."_**

Ino gasped, she felt so betrayed. "**Did dad tell the Akimichi clan our famous attack that is no longer ours?" **She quickly ejected herself out of Chouji's mind.

* * *

Ino woke up to have a breathing device strapped to her mouth and various tubes attached to her neck and arms. Her mom was leaning over her and looking at her suspiciously. "WHAT IS GOING ON YOUNG LADY? ARE YOU TAKING THOSE STARVATION DIETS? YOU KNOW YOUR FIGURE IS PERFECTLY FINE. IS THERE A BOY? WHY ARE YOU CONTINUOSLY HAVING THESE ATTACKS?"

Ino groaned. Her parents were so annoying. Couldn't they see that this was a hospital and there were other people around? How could they do this to her, it was so embarrassing.

Instantly, her mom's face crease with worry, "Are you ok, does anything hurt?"

Ino sighed and said, "No mom, I'm FINE!"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. Your father and I were very worried."

"Whatever, I need to get out of this hospital."

"Not until the doctors say you can"

Then, the medical-nin with the mask on came in, he grinned evilly at Ino and addressed her parents, "Mrs. Yamanaka is fine for the time being. She should know that our hospital will ALWAYS be open for her use whether she needs it or not."

Ino's mom bowed, "Thank you sir, our daughter seems to be under a lot of stress lately. We will take her through a few courses of therapy."

"NO MOM!! I'M FINE!"

"YOU ARE MOST OBVIOUSLY NOT. YOU WILL GO THROUGH THERAPY IF I SAY SO. WE'LL ASK THE HARUNO'S IF THEY WOULD LIKE SAKURA TO GO THROUGH IT AS WELL."

Ino REALLY felt a headache coming along. At this point, Ino's dad rushed in. "Is she ok? OH INO, I RUSHED HOME FROM MY MISSION JUST TO SEE IF YOU WERE OK."

Ino ignored his dramaticsand pointed an accusing finger at him, "YOU TAUGHT THE AKIMICHIS OUR SECRET MOVE, DIDN'T YOU?"

Ino's dad looked surprised, "How did you know? Well yes, I did. And Chomaru was kind enough to teach us theirs. Whenever I feel weak and tired, I just use Baika no jutsu and I'm good as new. Just a little on the pudgy side. Would you like me to teach it to you?"

At this, Ino REALLY fainted.

* * *

Next chapter: Role Model Obsession

A/N How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	7. Role Model Obsession

**Chapter 7: Role Model Obsession**

**No Last Name Tenten is not given much attention in the story of Naruto. She has no character development and no major role. However, she does happen to be one of my favorite characters, simply because she seems stronger than Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, and because I often pair her up with the awesome character that is Neji. I have no idea why I included this, just to let you know that the story may seem biased, but I really am not. On with the story. Also, this may not be the funniest one ever because I really couldn't think of anything for Tenten.

* * *

**

Ino had been discharged out of the hospital, and quietly warned by the medical-nin with the mask on about the risk of coming back without due cause. She was walking silently in the shadows, trying to avoid being seen by as many people as possible. The Mind Transfer attack really wasn't doing her nerves any good. She climbed a tree when she saw Lee in the cosmetics shop again and she hid behind a rock when she saw Shino collecting bugs.

She made her way to the farthest outskirts of town, where she knew that only one store, the weapons shop, and not that many people claimed there home. There were quite a few training grounds. Ino passed Neji and Sasuke in their individual private spots.

Around this time, Tenten was walking to the weapons shop to polish one of her few thousand weapons that she noticed had a dull edge. When the storeowner asked which one, Tenten began rummaging around her bag. "Was it a kunai, shuriken, katana, or sickle? Oh dear, I completely forgot which one. Big or small? NOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

Ino heard this cry and ran to the source, finding Tenten sitting in the middle of a huge pile of weapons and crying her heart out. Ino shrugged, it was only Tenten, and she didn't want to be seen around this girl when she was in this state, so she quickly abandoned the spot. After taking about three steps, she looked back. She wanted to know what all the trouble was, but she didn't want to be seen around Tenten. So why didn't she just… "SHINWANSHIN NO JUTSU."

Tenten's mind was very much similar to Lee's. There was a smell of incense in the air and Tenten was crying in front of an altar. Two pictures of Neji and Tsunade were mounted on the altar. Ino snickered, who would worship the cold, silent bastard and the age-defying old hag?

_**"Idol Tsunade, I will never be able to be as good as you, your beauty, power, and grace will never be surpassed. Neji, my love, I will never be able to prove myself to you. OH HOW I TRY. Is it because I'm a girl, no Idol Tsunade disproves that. Is it because I'm unsocial with people other than those that I train with? No, Love Neji disproves that."**_

Ino raised an eyebrow at the shaking form on the ground. She was beginning to feel sorry for the girl.

**_"I'm not even as smart as Sakura or as pretty as Ino. I don't even have a spiffy bloodline like Hinata does. How can I make myself known to the world? The only way is to make myself strong, stronger than ever. One day I will surpass them all. I'll prove that kunoichi can be stronger than males and have a pretty complexion at the same time."_**

Ino was gaining respect for Tenten, she certainly knew who was best at what and what a rousing speech it was. **"YEAH, beauty and strength RULE."**

_"First, I need to memorize every one of my weapons and know where I put each one."_

At this, Tenten began pulling weapons out of her pockets at random.

"**How in the world does she keep all those with her? She doesn't seem that fat and her clothes aren't baggy."**

Tenten patted herself down, checking to see if she left any behind. She glanced down at the pool of weapons at her feet and sweat dropped. **_"AWK, well umm, let's see. Let's start with the kunai. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. I'll put them over here. Next, are the shuriken. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26. They'll go over here. Katanas, I already know this, I have 2. Sickles, I have 3 big ones and 2 HUGE ones."_**

"_**I need different compartments for each of them. I'll put the shuriken in this pocket, the kunai in this one. The katanas will be placed inside my pant legs. The sickle will go in my shirt. There, no lumps? Good. I'm ready to go now. Hyuuga Neji and Idol Tsunade, be prepared to meet a new TENTEN!"**_

Tenten got up, and then sat back down, **_"But what do I say to him?"_**

Ino fell anime style, after all that talk about a changed girl.

Tenten wailed, **_"Who am I trying to kid, I do this to myself everyday. When will I get the courage to just do it?"_**

Ino left Tenten's body quite disgruntled. **"What a waste, Tenten did this to herself everyday?"** Ino would have to talk to her about this. She'd give her a boosting speech that would make her grow a spine to just go and talk to Neji and live up to Tsunade. OH, INO LOVED PLAYING MATCHMAKER.

* * *

Ino woke up in peace and quiet. Nobody was around, so she quickly got up and went looking for Tenten. Ino found her crouched behind a rock, watching Neji training. When Ino popped up behind her, Tenten squeaked and jumped. Neji stopped training and said, "Tenten and Yamanaka, get out from behind that rock NOW. Tenten, you have been doing that for the past week. You need not ask me if I need any training, I always do." Tenten blushed and walked out, "Of course, Neji-san."

Ino cooed to herself. What a CUTE COUPLE. "And as for you Yamanaka, get out of here now." Ino got up and ran.

* * *

Next chapter: I AM KYUUBI

A/N Hmmm, definitely not my favorite. But… how'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	8. I AM KYUUBI!

**Chapter 8: I AM KYUUBI**

**I know many reviewers have commented on having this chapter. I was looking forward to writing it. Ino WILL get to meet the Kyuubi, just not in Naruto's mind. Also, the Kyuubi's speech is in Italics. So, without further a due, I present to you NARUTO AND KYUUBI, THE DUO OF MASS DESTRUCTION. ENJOY!!!

* * *

**

Yamanaka Ino was happy. She wasn't bored or terrified out of her wits. She was just happy. In her mind, she had thwarted Rock Lee from his cries of ecstasy (A/N- eww), she had baffled Aburame Shino into believing that she was scared of his revenge, and she had just put two people into a loving relationship. …That really wasn't what happened, but she can dream.

Uzumaki Naruto was busy. He was making up new and improved insults to throw at his enemies and new pointless speeches to make when there were uncomfortable silences. Contrary to popular belief, his room was FULL of posters of people, rather than what you saw on the show. He had one of Sasuke on the ceiling above his bed, so he could insult him in comfort. He had a picture of Sakura imbedded in his bedspread, where he could sleep with her everyday. Various other pictures of rivals and friends were posted all over the place. Neji occupied the wall in front of Naruto's bed. Rock Lee and Gaara took the left and right side.

However, on the wall above Naruto's bed, the group picture of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka hung, Naruto's most precious people. On the floor below Naruto's bed, a portrait of the Kyuubi lay, signifying Naruto's evermore defeat over the Greatest of all Youma.

After his refreshing ritual of inventing insults, or rather, improving old ones, Naruto was ready for a new day of training. He walked out, and bumped into a girl at his doorway.

Ino had no idea what led her to Naruto's front door. During the week, she had pretty much bumped into every person that she knew. She was just passing along the way and was curious about how the reject lived. Of course, this was what she called him until he beat Hyuuga Neji last year. Now, he was the reject, who beat Hyuuga Neji, it was a slight improvement.

Naruto stared at the girl with blonde hair. His eyes got all starry, "Did, Did you come to VISIT me?" Ino's stuttered, "No, no, it's not like that."

"I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER PRECIOUS PERSON. MAY I ASK YOUR NAME, PRECIOUS PERSON?

"Err, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yamanaka Ino, MAY I HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU TO FRAME ABOVE MY BED?"

Ino got up and ran. When she was a safe distance away, she said, "Shinwanshin no jutsu"

* * *

Naruto's mind was very bright. In contrast to Sasuke's mind, it was a cheerful place. Ino could have sworn that she smelled flowers. Naruto was lying on his back in the middle, one foot propped in the air, arms behind his head. He was talking to himself, **_"What a beautiful, precious day. Everything is so precious today, the precious sun, the precious clouds, the precious flowers. I even found another precious person today."_**

Ino shuddered, **"Does he have to include precious in everything that he says?"**

"_**What a precious day to go visit my precious friend down in the dungeons."**_

Ino was intrigued, **"Someone else lived in Naruto's body?"**

Naruto hopped up and began walking toward the opposite wall, where there appeared to be a passageway. As she followed him down, she noticed that it began to get darker and darker, damper and damper. She was wondering if she should go back before she got lost, when Naruto finally stopped.

"_**BUDDY, PRECIOUS BUDDY OLD PAL, ARE YOU AWAKE?"**_

Ino heard a sound, as if a huge form was moving around.

"_What is it mortal, what do you need now?"_

"_**I just wanted to visit you and say a precious hi, so, how are you doing?"**_

"_I AM KYUUBI, I AM ALWAYS FEELING DESTRUCTIVE AND I WISH I COULD SMASH YOU WITHIN MY PAWS RIGHT NOW."_

Ino gasped, **"Kyuubi? The one that killed so many people? The greatest of all Youma?"**

Naruto continued talking to it, **_"Yeah, yeah, I know that speech already. Can't you say anything more productive?"_**

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT? ME, THE GREATEST OF ALL YOUMA, I COULD KILL YOU AS YOU STAND, JUST WITH THE POWER OF MY FURY."_

**"_YEAH RIGHT, AS IF YOU COULD. DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME. EVERYTIME I COME DOWN TO WISH YOU GOOD, IT ALL BACKFIRES ON ME BECAUSE OF YOUR MEANNESS. I'M LEAVING!!!"_**

"_No, no, no, Naruto, I'm sorry. I'll be good. DON'T LEAVE ME!!! REMEMBER, ALL I NEED IS A FRIEND. I'M SORRY I ATTACKED YOUR VILLAGE. I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH!!!" _At this, the big fox began blubbering and crying.

Ino gaped, **"Was this really the reason that the village lost its Hokage and numerous other wonderful ninjas? A fox wanted to play with someone?"**

Naruto sighed, **_"Fine, just don't get so mad. Sometimes you forget your real personality and revert to the ugly form. You have to fight the urge Kyuubi."_**

"_I know, I TRY. Just sometimes, it's too much."_

"**_There, there, I'll go upstairs and bring you your teddy. I needed to repair it cause of your last ugliness attack."_** At that, Naruto walked upstairs.

"_Hurry back," _the fox called after him.

Ino stared at the big fox. He looked at her and said, _"I know that you're there, mortal. Your jutsu does not fend yourself from a demon's eyes. Don't tell the other demons about me, they think that I'm all buff and strong. I just need a friend really. I won't tell Naruto that you're here, if you are nice to him. He is my best friend in the world."_

"**Umm, ok, I'll just leave now."** Ino managed to say. She left, with the fox's words echoing after her, _"Come back some other time."

* * *

_

Ino woke up to see Naruto leaning over her, "Are you ok? Should I take you to the hospital? Should I call the ambulance? What should I do? Tell me, tell me. Oh, can I still get that picture?"

"Umm, I'm fine rej-, I mean Naruto," she said.

"Oh, well see ya later precious person," he said walking away.

"Wait! Naruto, do you want to go get some ice cream? My treat!" Ino called after him. She had no idea why she did. I mean, other people might think they were going on a date, and she just couldn't have that. Sasuke might not like her anymore.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "REALLY, OH I LOVE ICE CREAM, BUT, LET'S GET SOME RAMEN INSTEAD, PLEASE? I LOVE RAMEN MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. YOU WILL BE THE MOST PRECIOUS PERSON IF YOU DO, ALMOST MORE THEN SAKURA."

Ino thought about it. Ramen? That was so bad for the figure. However, sheagreed and the two of them walked off into the sunset, never to be seen again in this story. Well, Naruto at least.

* * *

Next chapter: I hope no one resents me 

A/N Do you realize how Ino/Naruto this storysounds? I hope no one took it the wrong way. Ino is trying to act more like an older sister to him. That chapter was longer than usual. So, how'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please


	9. I hope no one resents me

**Chapter 9: I hope no one resents me**

**GASP!!! I'm so proud. I received my first unpositive review. You can't be a complete writer if EVERYBODY likes your stories. Except for some exceptional people (Go visit my favorites page if you want to know who). THANK YOU chibi-sasuke309 for this unique experience. Of course, I DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS, WHILE PRODUCTIVE, IT ISN'T FUN. I will try to make my chapters a little less boring. **

**Disclaimer: I do not hate Hinata; so don't take it that way. She's just kind of… there all the time**

Hyuuga Hinata is not the most confident of ninjas. She is pushed around by her father, Neji, and pretty much anyone who takes it upon them to be mean. Most people won't even notice her in the background. Still, she has one trait that is most admirable. She will never do anything to offend anyone, thus earning her P. Mage Trophy called; I hope no one resents me.

Yamanaka Ino is very much the opposite. NO ONE pushes her around. EVERYBODY is forced to notice her. And she offends MANY people whenever she feels like it. She earns the P. Mage Trophy called; I hope you all see me.

Now, you may all wonder where in the world these two opposites would meet. At a bar with boys? Not Hinata. At a quiet tea with family? Not Ino. At St. Brutus's Hospital for the Weak and Unstable? Well… Yeah.

Ino's parents sent her for therapy. It was rumored that Ino fainted because of attention. Hinata's dad sent her because… she was weak-minded.

The weird lady in the front was beginning the exercises, "Now breath in, breathe out, feel the tension inside of you and draw it out. Breathe in, breath out, release the bad aura and take in the good. You are strong; you will not give in to fear or pain. Let me here you say it."

"We are strong, we will not give in to fear or pain," came back the monotone answer.

"Good, can you feel the fear within you leaving?" she lady asked.

"Yes," said most of the girls. "No," said Ino.

The weird lady stopped, "Mrs. Yamanaka, you are being quite rude. Either that, or you are too unstable for me to cure."

Ino yawned, "Well, everybody else would say that they don't feel the fear, they're just too scared."

The lady puffed up and said, "Is Mrs. Yamanaka correct? Do you all not feel the fear?"

Hinata looked at Ino and thought, "I want to be like her. I want to stand up to what is wrong."

Hinata turned to the teacher, "S-s-s-sensei. I-I c-c-c-an't"

The teacher glared at the two, "Hinata, I was informed by your father that you would be most cooperative. I will have to inform him of this. Yamanaka and Hyuuga, you are dismissed and may take yourselves to the detention room."

Ino replied, "Yeah, yeah, we're going." And walked out.

In the detention room, Ino glanced around, "Oh yes, this is nice. I'll just get excused everyday. They have a TV, magazines, and a vending machine."

Ino looked at Hinata and thought, "I wonder what she's thinking." At this, an idea popped into her mind. "Hey Hinata, I'm going to take a little nap, if it's ok with you."

Hinata jumped, "Oh, umm, ok, that's fine. I might take one too."

Ino laid down and whispered, "Shinwanshin no jutsu."

* * *

Hinata's mind was like none other. It was dark. Three bright lights shone on the figure in the middle, which was sitting on a wooden chair. It was almost like one of those movies when the kidnappers interrogated the prisoner from the shadows.

"_**Oh, what am I going to do? Father will kill me. It was a foolish idea. I just wanted to be brave. I hope sensei doesn't resent me. That would be terrible. What if she does tell father and he sends me back anyways. So many people would be mad at me. I don't know if I can take it. No, I must, I am brave. I have to be like Naruto, Kiba, and Ino. They are all so brave and never afraid to say what they think."**_

Ino gained new respect for the "invisible girl", as she used to call Hinata, **"She certainly knew the role models that she should follow. Maybe not so much Naruto and Kiba."** Ino was also beginning to feel a little bad for dragging Hinata into this mess, **"I can convince me parents to never send me back and my parents wouldn't be angry. Hinata's parents were a different story."**

"_**I'll just walk up to sensei and apologize for disrupting the class. I'll also tell her that it is wrong to punish someone for speaking his or her mind. I'll tell father that… oh what do I tell father? He will never forgive me. He can make my life so miserable. I'll just tell him that I wanted to be strong, so I stood up for something that I believe in and against something that is wrong. He-he can't possible punish me for that. It's why he sent me here anyways."**_

Ino nodded, "**Uh huh, you tell him Hinata. I'll back you up. Wait no, I'll pray for you from afar. I will give you the strength, from a safe distance of course."** Then, another brilliant idea popped into her mind. **"Or, I can use the mind control attack and speak to Hinata's father for her. She would have to do anything and if he got mad, he wouldn't get mad at me. I better get out of Hinata's mind quickly and tell her my plan."** She did just that.

* * *

Hinata jumped when Ino suddenly popped up, "I just got a brilliant idea."

Hinata looked at her questionably, "Ino, you were sleeping."

Ino sweat-dropped, "Ah, yes I was, but I often come up with good ideas as I sleep."

Hinata was still doubtful, "O…k. Could you tell me your idea please?"

"Why don't I talk to your father for you using my mind control technique, that way, you won't have to be worried about what you say." Ino exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata looked at her strangely again, "How did you know that I was worried about talking to my father?"

Ino slapped herself mentally, "Well, it's kind of a sixth sense thing… that I get when I'm sleeping."

Hinata thought, "Ino sure is strange. Still, it's a kind offer."

Out loud, she said, "I thank you for offering, but I really need to talk to him myself. I need to get stronger and I need him to acknowledge me for my real strength."

Tears poured down Ino's face, "THAT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SPEECH. YOU HAVE MOVED ME SO." At this, Ino ran out of the detention room, never to return again.

Hinata stared after her and a question mark appeared above her head. "What was that all about? Oh well, class is probably over. I have to… go and do…it."

She walked out of the classroom, to her doom and misfortune, theoretically, but you know that would never happen.

Next chapter: Dramatics

A/N Do you realize how sappy that is? I had no idea how to personify Hinata, so her mind part is kind of short. So, how'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please


	10. Dramatics

**Chapter 10: Dramatics**

**Underline: Whatever Neji's target is saying at the moment.

* * *

**

Hyuuga Neji has often been accused of dramatics. Who else can spout out a long speech about a curse seal, the Main House, and the Branch house that was obviously prepared beforehand to belittle people that tick him off? Who else takes so long to die (but not really) and talks about people and birds before croaking (but not really again)? Only Neji.

But we're not here to talk about how Neji is so dramatic at the most inappropriate times, like in battle or when he's going to die and should be thinking of other things like a will. We're here to talk about _why _Nejiis so dramatic at the most inappropriate times, like in battle or when he's going to die and should be thinking of other things like a will.

Today, Neji was training, just training. It was what he did everyday, except Sundays. On Sundays, he prepared the long speech about a curse seal, the Main House, and the Branch house to belittle people that tick him off. He needed to find Hinata, so he could try it out on her.

After a while, Neji decided to try something new in his training routine. He ran up to the house to find a pencil and a piece of paper. On the way out, he ran into Evil Hiashi, Hinata's dad.

"Where are you going Neji?" Evil Hiashi asked.

"Training," Neji replied.

"Why do you have a piece of paper and a pencil Neji?" Evil Hiashi asked again.

"Just because," said Neji. He ran away after saying this.

'I should explode his head for impertinence,' thought Evil Hiashi, 'but the Hyuuga clan would lose a genius. There's always other Branch House members that aren't as important.' Evil Hiashi walked off to smite some Branch House members.

Neji ran around town. He saw Sasuke sitting in the distance. He crept up behind him and recorded everything that he said. He looked at his paper. I am the number one ninja. I am the number one ninja. I am the number one ninja. I am the number one ninja. I am the number one ninja. 'This is useless,' thought Neji.

He ran into Shino, Akahito, Aki, Akihiko, Akihiro, Akihisa, Akihito, Akikazu, Akinari, Akinori, and Akio. This was useless as well.

He met Lee. It won't stay. WHY? Useless

He crept behind Sakura. That bastard Naruto, I'll kick his ass. Neji shuddered and left.

He jumped into a bush behind Kiba. Oh, Hinata. Why can't I tell you how much I love you? Neji paused. Now he had something. He circled it and continued on his way.

He passed Chouji. I have thirty-five bags left. Time for another trip to Water Country. Not interested.

He snuck behind Tenten. I must be strong. I'll prove that girls can be wonderful kunoichi. I'll make Neji admire me. Was she talking about me? He circled that too.

He overheard Naruto. I'm sorry Kyuubi. It was an accident. I'm sure Teddy is ok. JACKPOT. He circled this.

He bypassed Hinata. What could she tell him?

He looked at his sheet. Only Ino and Shikamaru were left. Shikamaru was on a mission with his sensei. He had no idea where Ino was.

Ino was in fact, right behind Neji at the moment. Just when she was going to use Shinwanshin no jutsu, he turned around and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

Ino said, "Oh my! I feel rather faint." Under her breath, She whispered, "Shinwanshin no jutsu" and entered his mind, right then and there.

* * *

Neji's mind was glamorous. He had a Lazy Boy Armchair and a huge plasma screen TV. A mahogany desk was placed towards the side. A mahogany chair was placed in front of it. It was lighted by three lava lamps. Neji was currently sitting at the desk. 

"Darn. I'll just leave Ino there. I have all the information I want and she probably won't give me any good nuggets anyways."

Ino pouted, **"Neji is so un-gentlemanly. You just don't leave fainted girls where they drop. You gently carry them to the hospital and leave a message of love next to their bed. At least, that's what they do in soap operas."**

**_"Let's see what we have. So, Kiba is interested in Hinata. I can use this against her. My speech will begin…"_** Neji began speaking in a dramatic voice, "**_You Main House members have used your power against other people. Seducing poor people like Inuzuka Kiba and rendering them lovesick with your controlling power. It's disgraceful. Being born in the Main House is only sending people on their way to destruction. You place curse seals on people and send them to destruction as well. Hyuuga clan will suffer because of this stupid rule,"_** Neji returned to his normal voice, "**_Excellent. I'll have to remember that. Next."_**

Ino stood with her eyebrow raised at Neji's back, **"What a weird guy. No wonder he has all these speeches prepared. He makes them beforehand to use on poor people like Hinata."**

**_"Naruto. He talks about having a Kyuubi inside of him. The Kyuubi was the fox demon that terrorized our village years ago. What's a teddy? How strange. Well, my speech to him should go something like this,"_** Neji once again returned to his dramatic voice, "**_You say that you have the Kyuubi within you. What is that compared to having the terror of the curse seal. The Kyuubi cannot kill you in a moments notice. It does not humiliate you and allow others to have more power above you. Your Kyuubi is nothing compared to the power of the curse seal. The Branch House is cursed with a far worse demon than you. It is the demon known as the Main House,"_** Neji stopped using the second voice, "_**That's good. I should use it when Naruto and Hinata are around. Maybe even Evil Hiashi."**_

**_"Next is Tenten. She has to make me admire her. What a strange request. I already do, for she is not like the other girls. She does not fawn over people like Uchiha and she prefers to train rather than go to a beauty salon. Of course, I cannot let a love life ruin my career. I will have to discourage further activity between us. Though I really hate to do so. She is a very good training partner and a good consultant, I would hate to lose her company,"_** Neji sighed.

Ino was hysterical. "**NO, DON'T DO THAT. YOU'LL BREAK HER HEART. Oh, I have to get out of here and warn her."** She left in a hurry.

* * *

There was no sign of Neji. Ino looked up and saw the medical-nin with the mask on hiding in a tree. He glared at her, "SO, decided to wake up when you realized that nobody was around to give you attention, eh. I have my eye on you." He swiftly jumped away. 

Ino quickly got up, and ran to find Tenten.

Meanwhile, Neji was in his room, writing his speech down and memorizing it. "I should do this more often. It is good to have more information to back up my speeches. Main House, the power of my speeches will overpower the curse seal. My father and I will be avenged," Neji said with a satisfied with sigh. He punched the air as the screen froze.

* * *

Next chapter: Women are so Troublesome 

A/N YEAH!!! I loved writing this chapter. How'd you like it? Eh eh, how'd you like it? Review please.


	11. Women are so Troublesome

**Chapter 11: Women are so Troublesome**

**AT LAST! THE LONG AWAITED, SHIKAMARU X INO CHAPTER. As a short note, it may not be considered funny. I tried to incorporate the romance part of the fic into this chapter. Also, I wish you all a Happy New Year's and hope 2005 will be good for everyone. As a special New Years/ Late Christmas present, I will be submitting my one-shot called Nintendo Mayhem. Look for it in the Naruto anime section of !

* * *

**

Shikamaru was on a mission. He had to escort a young Mrs. Fuko into the woods and stay with her for a week because she had taken a sudden urge to go camping. And she had a very rich father.

"Shikamaru-kun, I'm tired. Why can't we just stop now?" she whined. They were currently on their way back from a week of horror, for Shikamaru at least. Asuma-sensei had gone ahead, leaving Shikamaru behind to guard Fuko for the rest of the trip. "Mrs. Fuko, I'm sure your father is very worried. I also have… someone I'd like to see when I get back."

"AWWW. Shikamaru-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Fuko giggled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Shikamaru shouted hurriedly.

Fuko giggled again, "So it is a she. Well, is she pretty?"

"Yes," Shikamaru muttered.

"Is she nice?" Fuko asked.

"…I guess," Shikamaru said.

"Do you love her?" Fuko asked again.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M ANSWERING YOU. LET'S JUST GO HOME ALREADY," Shikamaru yelled.

When they reached Konoha, Shikamaru immediately dropped her off at her house and went to find Chouji. He found Chouji waiting for him at his favorite cloud-watching area with a Go Board. "Hi Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei said that you'd be back today. Will you play a game of Go with me?"

"Yeah Chouji. Hey, have you seen Ino around?" Shikamaru asked as they began the game.

Chouji thought for a second, "Yeah, she was in the hospital one day. Did you know that she fainted seven times in the past four days? Naruto and Lee said she fainted right in front of them. There was also a rumor about medical-nins being sent out to check her status about four times."

"Really?" said Shikamaru.

Ino was currently hiding in the trees behind them. She pouted. Shikamaru didn't seem to care that her health was so terrible. She wondered what he really was thinking. "Shinwanshin no jutsu."

* * *

Shikamaru's mind smelled like old books and paper. He was sitting in the center in his classic thinking position. 

"**_Ino. What's wrong with her? Is she all right? When I left, she was perfectly fine. How can her condition get so bad, so quickly? What am I going to do? Is she still in the hospital? Think, Shikamaru, think. Should I visit her? She probably just wants Sasuke to visit her and see how she is. He never will though. That bastard Sasuke, he doesn't know how lucky he is to have Ino like him,"_** Shikamaru muttered.

Ino gasped**, "What does this mean? Is Shikamaru so worried about me?"**

"**_She doesn't realize how much other people love her. How much other people worry about her. She's probably on a starvation diet to show her figure off to Sasuke. Oh, I hate him. Is Chouji still talking to me? He wants me to tell him how to close down a restaurant? Umm… I'll get back to you on that Chouji,"_ **said Shikamaru.

Ino sat down hard. Shikamaru was right. She did make many people worried about her fainting attacks. She remembered her parents, their worried faces. She remembered her friends, even Sakura, and they're many attempts to help her. She was being selfish, worrying other people just for the sake of some gossip. She left Shikamaru's mind, just in time to here him say, **_"Ino, I wish I could tell you how much I love you."

* * *

_**

Ino woke up in the bushes and ran out to find Shikamaru, only to see that he and Chouji weren't there.

She ran around town, searching for him. Along the way, she found her mom and dad and apologized for worrying them. She told them the real meaning of her fainting attacks.

She met Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten and told them about how she possessed them. She apologized and swore never to tell what she knew.

She saw Shino and Neji and stopped. 'I'll tell them some other time,' she thought and ran off again.

She ran into Naruto and invited him out to lunch some other time that week. That would be apology enough for Naruto.

She told Lee that she wasn't stalking him, but she did admire him a lot. That drove him into bouts of ecstasy and promises of future devotion.

She scheduled a play date with Kiba, promising to help him get Hinata's love.

She saw Sasuke in the distance. She said hello to him and he didn't even acknowledge that she was there. She left, what Sasuke didn't know would never hurt him.

She found the medical-nin with the mask in the hospital and apologized for drawing him out all these times. He forgave her and gave her a sugar-free lollipop.

Finally, she saw Chouji coming out of her house. He looked nervous and was running faster than she had ever seen him go. Seeing her waving at him, he stopped. "INO, Shikamaru and I were so worried. You weren't there, so I went to find the police. Shikamaru's still in there."

Ino explained all that had happened. Chouji waved it off, "Go, Shikamaru wanted to talk to you really badly. I need to go talk to that restaurant manager."

She entered her house. Shikamaru was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She crept up behind him and said, "I thought you were supposed to be looking for me." Shikamaru jumped and turned around, "INO!"

Ino grinned, "I was just going to get some food, want to come?"

Shikamaru stared, then blushed, "Well, I, umm."

Ino laughed and grabbed his hand. She dragged him out into the sunshine and hugged him. Shikamaru tensed up, then hugged her back. The sun was shining, the birds were calling, and Konoha was completely normal again. Well, not really.

Everyone of Ino's comrades, even Neji and Shino watched the couple from the distance. "Awwwww," they said collectively. Well, the girls did. The boys were too manly for that.

Down at the bottom, Ino and Shikamaru heard. They turned around, looked at each other and nodded. "CHARGEEEEEEE," they yelled. The ten people on the hill ran with Ino and Shikamaru chasing them across the fields, a perfectly happy ending. The screen dissolves, but a small hole opens in the middle. Ino face appears, "Be careful where you step, or be prepared to have all your secrets exposed to me. (Enter diabolical laugh). The screen closes again.

Owari

* * *

Next chapter: Overview of Enter Into My Mind and preview of the next story by Poltergeist Mage. 

A/N- cringes What a sappy chapter. It even made me wriggle in my seat as I wrote it. Definitely not my favorite. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Review please. I would also like to know which chapter you all liked the best and which ones just stank.


	12. Overview of EIMM and Preview of BSWE

**Overview of Enter Into My Mind**

The idea for this story came to me when my brother told me that his number one wish for Christmas was to have a machine that could send him into someone else's mind. I immediately thought of Ino and her Mind technique and thought, 'Why don't I give her another technique, one that she could use to look into someone else's mind.' So the story began.

I ordered the stories so that the girls would be spaced somewhat evenly with the boys. One member from each team went after another. I wanted the story to end with a Shikamaru x Ino chapter, so I skipped a member from Team 10 during the first set.

I'd have to say that the two stories that I had the most fun writing had to be Naruto's and Neji's. I somehow imagined that the Kyuubi wasn't all that bad. In fact, if he were a human, I'd pick him as my favorite character.

Neji's was kind of an ending chapter in the humor arc. I had him take notes on all the characters and what they were thinking. Everything that they said had already been mentioned.

The medical-nin with the mask came from the manga chapters of Naruto. He was the one that participated in Neji's healing.

The hardest chapter for me to write had to be either Shikamaru's or Hinata's. I kind of drew a blank with Hinata. Shikamaru was too smart for me to comprehend something for him to say.

As for my beginning chapters being very short. I didn't realize that's how short they would be on On Word, they're two pages long. I should have developed a brain, but I didn't until reviewers started commenting.

* * *

I tried to give each of the characters their own personality trait. 

Sasuke was egotistical and obsessed with being number one.

Shino was… weird and had a strangely good memory

Lee HAD BEAUTIFUL HAIR and wanted to make it like Gai's

Sakura had a dirty mouth.

Kiba was overly caring and sensitive inside, loud and brash outside.

Chouji liked to eat raw meat.

Tenten was obsessed with two people, Neji and Tsunade.

Naruto loved preciousness and was best friends with the Kyuubi.

Hinata cared too much about what others thought of her.

Neji invented his own speeches and had started using outside information in them.

Shikamaru liked Ino… a lot.

* * *

The reviewers that commented on Enter Into My Mind said that their favorite chapters were. 

Shino- 2

Tenten-1

Neji-2

Shikamaru-1

I didn't recieve any info on chapters that just stank.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR POLLING.

* * *

Well, that's all I can think of now to say about this story. I'm sure later on I'll remember something and kick myself for forgetting it. If you have any questions, e-mail me directly at . 

I'd like to thank all the reviewers for their support and encouragement. I enjoyed writing Enter Into My Mind. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

* * *

**Preview of Behind Snow White Eyes**

The white light of the gentle moon cascaded over a small clearing in the middle of nowhere. It cast its gleam softly over the snow-covered ground, creating only one shadow. The shadow of the figure that lay curled up in the center. The figure was wearing an expensive silk kimono. The curious moonlight danced along the many rings and bracelets the figure wore, creating tiny flashes of light like pixies winking their magic on and off. The atmosphere of the clearing was magical. It was completely silent, except for a few muted sobs coming from the figure on the ground.

A sudden, loud sound caused the magic to break. The figure shifted, revealing the tear-stained face of a young girl of eight. She opened her eyes, which were completely white, and stared around, trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly, "YAHOO! GO BOY GO!!! GET THAT STICK."

Look for Behind Snow White Eyes sometime in late January.


End file.
